ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Eunice and I
This is the sixth episode of the fourth season in Dan 10. Summary Eunice crashes on Earth seeking Dan's help, meanwhile Sunder is hunting her down. Plot The episode begins at night, with a farmer with his pitchfork tending to his crops. The farmer stops for a moment and wipes the sweat away from his forehead. Next he looks at the grass and picks out a piece of it, then sticks it in his mouth. Farmer: Can't get betta' than 'tis. Suddenly the farmer looks up at the night sky, discovering the clear and beautiful sky with the round and radiant moon. Farmer: Jeepers. Dat sky is one heck of a beauty! A flash of light blinks in the sky, the farmer than squints his eyes. As soon as the farmer does this, a meteor starts descending from the sky heading toward the farmer. Farmer: What in the heck is-THAT!!! (takes off sprinting) When the meteor makes contact to the ground, the farmer appears from the behind the hay stacks, examining the strange object. Farmer: Huh? Before he lays his hand onto the meteor the meteor reveals itself to be a pod, and it opens emanating smoke. Farmer: Aliens. ALIENS! ALIENS! ALIENS! Theme Song A green sports car from the episode OTTO Motives is riding on the street, inside of it shows CC at the wheel. With Dan, Marina and Jay, while Chris is in the front. Dan: Soooooooooooooo, CC is this the car you got from saving that car show on Khoros? CC: You got it Dan-Man. Jay: What car show? Chris: You and Marina weren't there. Jay: Hey it's not my fault if I got invited to a birthday party, that day! Chris: We're not saying that. Marina: Guys stop aruging! Please. Your giving me a headache! Chris and Jay: Sorry, Marina. CC smiles and turns his attention back to the road and suddenly the farmer jumps out of nowhere. Suprising CC and making him have a bumpy and rough stop. CC, getting out of the car with the others: Excuse me! Why did you jump in front of my car!? Farmer: ALIENS! ALIENS! ARE AMONGS US! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Dan takes a glance at the Omnitrix and hides it. The farmer takes off in a panicky hurry. End Scene At that farmer's farm, Dan and his friends investigate Chris: So this is the farm. Dan: Yep I found that farmer's name and hacked his security info, this is where he lives. Marina: Do you think he was serious about, the aliens? CC: Who knows, every since Dan got the Omnitrix all this alien stuff has been happening. Dan: Hey! Not my fault, if I got the Omnitrix, technically it was your fault, CC. Chris: He's right. You used your "super kick" which made the ball go over the fence, and then Dan got the watch. CC: Shaddup. Jay: Hey, guy's I found something! Marina: What is it? The team stops at the giant pod. Jay: Don't know, maybe Armodrillo can help! Jay transforms into Armodrillo and starts drilling around the pod and pushes it up in front of the team. Armodrillo reverts when he makes it to land. Jay: Ta-da! Dan: Guys, it looks like a pod. Dan takes one step foward towards the pod. Marina: Be careful Dan. Dan waves his hand and takes another step. CC: Dude, this is dangerous, turn back! Dan takes another step. Chris: If you die! Can I have your Pokemon Cards! Dan glares at Chris, and takes one last step on towards the pod. Jay: What is it!? Dan: Dunno. Looks like- (places hand on pod) The pod suddenly opens, Dan falls back into the mud, smoke begins to emanate from the pod. As it continues to open, a figure is revealed. Soon the camera focuses and the figure is shown to be Eunice, but naked. The smoke covering most of her body. Dan: EUNICE!? End Scene Next night Eunice and the gang are sitting in a forest all huddled together around a campfire. Eunice now has clothes, Marina's clothes which includes her pink sweater, a white shirt under the sweater, complete with her skirt and leggings. Eunice: Thanks Marina for lending me these clothes. Marina: Your welcome.......Eunice. Chris: So how do you know Dan and Jay. Eunice: Well, Dan and Jay were transported to Primus where I was working and we sorta helped eachother out, heheh. Jay: So why are you, here? Eunice: Well, you see I was working on some DNA samples, when suddenly a DNA mosquito attacked me. When I woke up I was here. Dan holding his chin: Interesting. Then the campfire starts dying down. Jay: Craig. The fire is going down, maybe......(Jay glances at the Omnitrix) Maybe Heatblast can help with that. (Before he slaps down the Omnitrix, Marina stops him) Marina, smiling at him: Let's not overkill it. Jay: Okay. Chris and I will go look for some firewood. CC: Marina and I are coming, too. Dan: Fine. We'll stay here. As soon as Marina, Jay, Chris and CC begin their search. Dan turns his head toward the campfire, when Eunice is standing right in front of him. Dan, nervously: Oh, hey. Eunice: Hi. C'mon follow me. (pulling Dan up) Dan: Whoa. Okay. Eunice and Dan are strolling through the woods, talking away. Dan: And then the Highbreed says, 'You foul vermans'! Eunice is cracking up. A tiny bunny hops over toward Eunice's feet rubbing against her legs. Eunice, picking it up: Awww. Dan and Eunice lock eyes and before they kiss, an explosion occurs. Sunder appearing from the destruction, with his energy axe at hand. Sunder: I've come for-Dan Tennyson? Wasn't expecting you here. Dan: Sunder! Eunice: Sunder? Dan: Bad guy. Real bad. But he's not badder than-(transforms) Four Arms! Sunder: Is that a challenge. Sunder motions his glider to move foward toward Four Arms. Four Arms runs up to the glider and locks hands with Sunder, the two ultimately deadlocking. Neither side is giving in, while the two are deadlocked, Eunice touches the rabbit and then stops and jumps over Sunder feet first. Four Arms, mesmerized: Whoa. Eunice: Dan look out! Four Amrs: Huh? Four Arms is strucken with Sunder's axe, knocking him into a few trees. Sunder, lowering his glider: Now for you my beauty. Eunice: Stay away from me! Sunder chuckles: What are you going to do? Four Arms, offscreen: You heard the lady! Sunder turns toward Four Arms, who leaps into the air and punches Sunder in the face. Four Arms: Hah! Sunder fires his laser pistol, tazering Four Arms. Four Arms reverts, Dan lying on the ground unconcious. Meanwhile...... Jay: So why did we leave Dan with Eunice, again? Marina: Because I wanted Dan to be with Eunice, for a while, alone. Jay: Why? Chris: Dude, you are so clueless! Then they hear an explosion. CC: What was that?! Chris, taking off his mask: Let's roll! The four rush to the scene. Sunder is approaching toward Eunice, while she's backing away. Sunder: Time to retrieve you and bring you back to your rightful owner. Sunder is then hit by an energy blast, angering him. Sunder discovers it was Marina who fired that blast. Marina: Leave her alone. Sunder: The whole gang is here. Chris: Yeah you think! (charges toward Sunder) Chris then makes a mace fist and tackles Sunder to the ground, slamming his mace into Sunder's face. The bounty hunter then kicks Chris off. CC assists Chris and the two engage in hand-to-hand combat, CC seemingly winning. Sunder: You are very skilled in combat but I have a job to complete. (takes out grenade) CC: Uh, oh! An explosion catapults CC into the air and slamming him to the ground. CC: Owwwww. Marina: Eunice run! Eunice: I can't! Marina fires a mana blast at Sunder, who breaks it. As soon as Sunder goes for a tackle, Marina uses a mana shield to protect herself. Marina: Yes you are! Jay! Jay transforms into Echo Echo and duplicates into three more clones. Echo Echo: Okay guys! ATTACK! All of the Echos jump onto Sunder trying to overpower Jay. Sunder: Let go you, squirt! Echo Echo: WALL OF SOUND! (The Echos jump into the air and all fire sonic blasts at Sunder) Sunder recovers and tosses all of the Echos off. Echo Echo: Ahhhh! Echo Echo reverts. Crashopper jumps onto Sunder, Sunder struggling to toss him off. Crashhopper: Marina's right, get out of here Eunice! Eunice: But you guy's- Crashhopper: We'll be fine! (Crashhopper slams his feet into Sunder's back creating a shockwave bouncing Sunder into a nearby tree) Oh yeah! Sunder comes up from behind and starts strangling Crashhopper. Crashhopper: Help! Marina is about to attack but Sunder fires a blaster which traps her in a net to the ground. Eunice touches a nearby snake and with great agility strikes Sunder in the back, forcing him to let go of Dan. Dan, reverts: Thanks. Eunice: Anytime. Suddenly a figure teleports in. A giant robotic suit appears pointing at Eunice. Robot: Eunitrix! Eunice, falling on her knees: Master. The robot walks foward. Dan: Don't move any closer! Dan, Marina, Jay, Chris and CC all in battle poses. The robot walks foward a few steps closer. Dan: Stop! The robotic suit stops and opens up a figure stepping out. The figure reveals to be Azmuth. Jay: AZMUTH!? Azmuth: Dan Tennyson! All I wanted to do was retrieve my Eunitrix (referring to Eunice) and that will be that! Azmuth leaps onto Eunice's shoulder and lifts up her hair revealing a button, that Azmuth taps. Eunice then transforms into a small Omnitrix like device. Dan: EUNICE!!! Azmuth starts to walk of with the Eunitrix in his palm. Dan: Azmuth! Wait! Azmuth: Wait, Earthling? Dan: Turn her back! Azmuth, hesitating: Fine! (He presses a button on the Eunitrix returning Eunice to her human form) Dan: Eunice. Eunice: Good bye, Dan. (runs over and kisses him on the cheek causing Dan's cheeks to turn red) Dan: Buh-bye. Eunice follows Azmuth where Sunder is waiting. Sunder: Where's my pay! Azmuth: You didn't complete your mission, soooooo you don't get paid! Sunder starts to grumble and teleports off, so does Azmuth and Eunice. The team watch the three teleport away. Credits Characters Dan Tennyson Eunice Marina Tealiton Jay Tennyson CC Takaishi Chris Levin Azmuth Sunder (not a villain in this episode) Farmer (First Appearance) Villains Sunder (temporarily) Aliens Used By Dan Four Arms Crashhopper Aliens Used By Jay Armodrillo (cameo) Echo Echo Trivia *This is similar to the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien episode The Transmogrification of Eunice. *Eunice is shown to might have feelings for Dan, hence she kissed him on the cheek. *Azmuth used the episode the robotic suit that Azmuth (Dimension 23) used.